Their Little Sister
by luckycomet09
Summary: Bella has experienced more heartache and suffering than most people will go through in their entire lifetime. After her father dies, she returns to the last place she finds comfort in, discovering a whole different side to the life she knows. With a past history waiting to be uncovered, and a new love interest hated by all, Bella's life is just beginning to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: EARLY LIFE**

**June 2002**

She didn't understand. One minute the three of them were cruising along in their car, on the way to visit her grandma and her dad, and the next their car was upside-down smashed into a tree.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?" she heard her mom ask. Her eyes tried to find her but they couldn't seem to look past the prone figure of Phil. "Bella sweetie, don't look at Phil, look at me."

Bella's head swiveled, her little pigtails flowing with it. "Mommy?"

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." Renee struggled to get out of her seatbelt, noting the impending danger as flames crept along the dashboard. "Are you hurt? Can you move?"

But Bella was blanking out; all she seemed to be able to focus on was the steady thumping in her head. Images became distorted, yet before she completely passed out she felt the comfort of two cool hands.

"I love you Bella… I love you…"

**July 2002**

"Bella, I'd like you to meet some family friends," Bella's grandmother told her. They stood in town square, Bella trying unsuccessfully to hide behind the adult. Her small hands gripped tightly onto her grandmother's skirts, and her eyes gazed downward.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" the lady in front of them exclaimed. She held onto the hands of a little boy and girl but quickly dropped them to gather Bella into a hug.

Bella, in turn, blushed red, her wide doe eyes growing even wider. As she was released she took a small step back before softly saying, "Thank you."

The lady smiled, taking in the shy form. Her heart went out for the small one, losing her mother and stepfather so suddenly. "My name is Mrs. Gilbert and these here are my son Jeremy and my daughter Elena. You guys will all go to the same school together in the fall."

Elena, having seen the fragile display of the girl in front of her, automatically felt protective. She took initiative and reached for Bella's hand. Smiling, she said, "lets go to the playground, I'll push you on the swings first." Jeremy followed the two in a second.

The women walked slowly behind them, taking seat on a nearby bench, watching as their children acted like the children they were. "Your kids are heaven sent," Patty Swan commented after hearing Bella's joyous laugh. "I haven't seen Bella act like this since Renee's and Phil's death."

Miranda turned her head sharply to address the older lady. "Have you found out what caused the accident? I've spoken with Liz and she said that her and Charlie noted the skid marks on the ground; they deduced that Phil must have tried to avoid hitting something. But that doesn't explain how the backseat door was found 20 feet from the car and how Bella was found unharmed but unconscious right beside it. "

Patty continued watching the children. "What has the power to wrench open a car's door and throw it farther than ten people combined? What has the power to heal the wounded leaving no trace of evidence?" she asked.

Miranda's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

Patty's gaze bore into Miranda's. "The _real_ question is why would they rescue Isabella, let alone leave her alive."

**February 2004**

"Now, Mrs. Swan and Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, we don't tolerate this kind of behavior here. Violence is never the answer to anything and yet Bella and Jeremy here sent three boys crying to the nurses office!" the Principal stated fiercely.

"It's only because they were making fun of Bella! They have no right to tease her of having no mother!" Jeremy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "If anyone should be punished it should be them!"

Principal Dolores matched his gaze with her own. "That does not give the two of you permission to beat them up! Mark, Travis, and Spencer will be dealt with, but seeing how the two of you have been warned before, the both of you shall be suspended for the rest of the week; that's final!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Mrs. Gilbert questioned. "I mean, they're only in fourth grade. Shouldn't they just receive a timeout or no recess or something?"

"We're not in Kindergarten Mrs. Gilbert," Bella was the one to respond. "Besides…"

Bella and Jeremy exchanged smirks, their twin black eyes sparkling mischievously, and proclaimed, "We kicked BUTT!"

"I believe my statements have just been justified," Principal Dolores said, standing up and gesturing to the door. "Have a good day Mrs. Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. I hope to never seen any of you in this office again."

"Well that could've gone better," Patty Swan said as they exited the school. "Bella needs to learn that not everything can be resolved by raised fists."

Mrs. Gilbert nodded her head in agreement. "It seems as though Jeremy needs to learn that lesson as well. If only Elena wasn't in middle school, she would've been able to keep the two in order."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that honey," Grayson Gilbert stated, watching as his oldest daughter raced out of the car to greet the two little fighters.

"Are you two ok?!" Elena questioned, turning their heads side-to-side in order to inspect their battle wounds. "I heard what happened! I can't believe those losers said that to you!"

"We're great!" Jeremy said, all smiles.

"You should see the other three!" Bella added.

Elena smirked in response. "That's awesome! I wish I could've been there, they would have never seen me coming!"

The adults couldn't hide the smiles on their faces.

**August 2007**

"Dad, why does everyone I love leave me?" Bella asked as her grandmother's coffin lowered to the ground. She stood frigid in front of it, watching as another person in her life was lowered to the ground.

Charlie gave her a heartbroken look before pulling her into a deep hug. "Bella, don't you dare think like that! If you believe for one second that your grandma, Renee, and Phil left you on purpose, you're wrong! They love your with all their hearts Bella, and nothing changes that! Bad things happen in life that we can't control. People will always pass on and life will forever move forward. So today, we'll mourn. We'll think and remember all the good and bad and silly and embarrassing and so many other moments we've shared with Grandma, but tomorrow we will move onward. Tomorrow we shall face the future and live full-heartedly like we know she'd want us to."

"I love you Daddy," Bella whispered in his shoulder.

"I love you too Bella," Charlie smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

**August 2007**

Her normal crowd of friends surrounded her at the airport. Tears and forlorn faces scattered throughout.

"Don't take crap from anyone Little Bella," Tyler Lockwood instructed her, giving her a warm received hug. "If anyone even thinks about troubling you don't hesitate to call me up and I'll set them right!"

"That goes double for me too Bells," Matt Donovan said, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. "You're our little sister and we'll always be there for you. That also means if we catch wind of any love interests, they have to answer to us!"

"Oh don't listen to those two losers!" Caroline Forbes rebuffed, pulling Bella towards her. "They're all talk and no fight… ok, maybe a little fight but nothing to worry about." She smiled. "You _are_ our little sister though, so any advise I can give you as an older sister don't hesitate to ask."

Bella nodded contently in her arms and moved on to Bonnie Bennett. "Just keep safe Bella," she was told by the beautiful tanned girl. "Don't go looking for trouble and try to keep your accidents to a minimum."

Bella let out a watery laugh. "You know I can't help my balance problems!"

Bonnie smiled, "Just try not to take everyone down with you. We don't want a repeat of graduation 2005!"

Bella blushed bright red. "I didn't mean to trip on my gown for Elementary graduation! And how was I suppose to know that human dynamos can actually happen!" But Bonnie just laughed and shoved her onto Elena.

It grew quiet as the big sister looked upon her little sis. She was there for Bella every time whenever she needed it. Through every fight, every tear, every laugh, and every nightmare Elena was always there for her. She was Bella's role model, hero, and sister in every aspect but blood.

"Elena…" Bella began, but her voice gave out as tears quickly formed from her bright brown eyes. Noting the need for a little privacy, Caroline and Bonnie quietly led the guys away and gave Elena knowing looks.

"Bella." And that was all it took for Bella to rush into Elena's arms.

"I'm going to miss you little sis," Elena whispered in her ear, hugging the girl for all she was worth. "I'm going to miss you so so much." Bella could only shake her head and lean deeper into the comfort her sister provided.

They continued their embrace and when they released each other and looked into their matching teary eyed faces, they laughed. They laughed a laugh full of joy, heartbreak, and pure love.

"I love you Elena," Bella said.

"Love you too Bella." And that was all that was needed.

"I guess this is really it then," Bella said, looking around her. She glanced lovingly at her friends, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert who were basically her second set of parents, Elena… but she couldn't find the one person she really longed to see.

Elena watched as Bella's face fell, knowing she didn't find who she was looking for. "Jeremy wanted to be here," she started.

"No he didn't."

Elena sighed. "You're his best friend Bella. You're the only one who's ever understood him completely. He just doesn't know what to do. He knows you have to leave but at the same time he feels as though you're abandoning him. Just give him a few days…"

"Bella, sorry honey but we have to go now," Charlie cut in, placing a hand on her shoulder. He picked up her carry-on and gave Elena a side hug. "You'll be back visiting before you know it."

Everyone hugged for one last time; Mr. Gilbert promised that their home would always be open, Elena commanded her that she better keep in touch, and before she knew it, she turned to follow her dad to security.

But as she turned, she bumped into her best friend. "Jeremy."

He pulled her into a rough embrace, and Bella couldn't help but relax inside it. "We're Facetiming at least twice a week every week. You hear that Bella. Every week. No excuses." She nodded her head and smiled a bright smile. "And if you miss a chat or if I don't hear from you for a long while, I'll be coming to kick your ass to the next century."

Bella laughed and smiled and laughed as Mrs. Gilbert reprimanded her son for his language as he stood arms crossed, all his attention focused solely on her.

"Best friends forever Jere," Bella stated the fact.

"Best friends forever," Jeremy promised.

**September 2007**

"The people here are so different!" Bella complained to Jeremy as she sat in front of her laptop, running a hand through her chocolate locks.

She had only been gone for three weeks, but already, they both missed each other like crazy.

"I mean it Jere! This girl named Jessica reminds me of Caroline, but she's more… snobby? She's always gossiping about others and her comments about my wardrobe are starting to get annoying. And don't even get me started on Laruen! I swear she's had it in for me the second she laid eyes on me!"

Bella stood up and began pacing back in forth, gesturing wildly with her hands as though trying to emphasize her point.

"Mike's really sweet, but he's like _too_ sweet. And he's _always_ hanging around me as if there's nothing better he could be doing! And Eric's just plain weird. The only normal one out of the bunch is Angela, and she's more shy than I was before I met you!"

She sat down with a big "Humph" and gave Jeremy a frazzled look.

Jeremy could only laugh in response. "It'll get better Bella! No worries!"

"I guess…" She gave him a long hard look. "I miss you Jere.."

Jeremy replied with a sad smile. "I miss you too Bells."

**April 2009**

Dear Bella,

You have almost officially your first year of high school, congrats! Can you believe it? I bet you thought the end would never come! It seems like only yesterday you and Jeremy were getting into fights on the elementary playgrounds, and now look at you guys! I can't believe it! :P

Sophomore year's definitely a lot better! You're no longer one of the itty bitty freshman! …Though the classes will get harder, and teachers start shoving the word "college" down your throat.

You better finish off your school year strong! Don't be one of those lazy people (aka Jeremy) and slack off in the end! Freshman year's important! Trust me on this.

I'm not sure what to say about this Mallory girl. If she's still bothering you try asking Caroline what to do, she's the best when it comes to those situations. As for Mike, try not to tell Jeremy anything else because I overheard him talking with Matt about him… I fear for Mike's safety.

And talking about Matt… I don't know Bella. I love him, I really do, but at the same time I don't believe that it's the same type of love. I'm starting to think that I'm leading him on into something more and I don't know how to stop. It's like I want to break up with him, but at the same time I'm scared that by doing so I break our friendship, and I don't think I can handle that.

I heard from my parents that you're going to be spending a couple weeks with us this summer! I can't wait to see you again =]

Love you!

Elena

P.S. You should call my mom every once in a while. She misses you more than you know. You are her second daughter :P

**August 2009**

"Hey Jeremy, there's someone for you at the door!" Jenna Gilbert called from the bottom of the stairs. But as usual, silence greeted her call.

Sighing, she shook head and welcomed the teen into the house. "Sorry, he really hasn't been the same for a long while. He should be up in his room right now though, so you can just go on in."

The trip up the stairs was a short one, and without hesitation she barged right on through the door. "Jeremy Greyson Gilbert I have a bone to pick with you!"

Jeremy swiveled around in his computer chair, his bloodshot eyes widening to comedic proportions. "Bella?" he asked.

"I can't believe you Jeremy! Drugs! Seriously!? Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you thinking?! I've gotten so many worried phone calls from Elena and Jenna! Do you even care Jere!? Do you know what you're doing to the two of them?

"Who are you to dictate my life," Jeremy sneered. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "You can't just barge right in and tell me what to do."

"The hell I can!" Bella retorted. "You're my best friend and I care about you! Stop doing this to yourself!"

"Make me!" Jeremy rose. "You have no right Bella! No right! You don't understand! You weren't there! You weren't there when I got the call about the accident! You weren't there to see Elena unresponsive on the hospital bed! Aunt Jenna had to come back from college to help us through and where were you?! Oh sure you came back for the funeral, but you left! You left just like everyone else!

"And now you come back months later like you've always been here! You come back like nothing's changed! But everything has Bella! My parents are dead! Dead! And nothing's bringing them back! You can't possibly understand what I've been going though."

Bella stared at him in silence before walking up and slapping him in the face. "'I can't possibly understand'?! Do you not remember the car crash that killed my mom and Phil? Do you not remember my grandmother's funeral?" Tears sprung unwillingly down her cheeks, her body tense.

"Bella…"

"I lost them too Jere. Your parents… I loved them too. They helped raise me remember. Your mom was there for me every time I had a nightmare. Your dad, he always could put a smile on my face.

"You're being selfish. You're not the only one who lost loved ones that day."

"I just don't know what to do," Jeremy admitted brokenly. "What am I suppose to do?"

Bella pulled him into a hug, "You keep on living. For them, for Elena, for Aunt Jenna, for yourself. You don't shut yourself off from the world. When you're angry you shout, when you're sad you cry, and when you want someone to talk with, you have your family, you have me."

"I just miss them so much Bells," he confided in her. "I wish you were here. Elena and Aunt Jenna are trying, I know, but they don't understand me. I don't think I understand myself."

"Well I'm here now," Bella said, smiling up at him. "I'm here for the rest of the weekend actually. So quit being so sad because it's making me sad!"

Jeremy gave a shaky laugh and swiped a hand across his face. "So what do I do now then?"

"Well first," Bella stated, "You go wash you face in your bathroom. Then you're going to join me, Elena, and Aunt Jenna in the kitchen to indulge in some good ole' chocolate ice cream! They just don't make it quite the same in Forks!"

**November 2009**

"Hey Bella it's Jeremy. We haven't been able to catch each other in a while… I'm calling because Vicky – you remember Vicky, Matt's little sister? Well I told you we began sorta dating and everything, and yeah. Um, the thing is she went missing a couple days ago. It's really weird. The last thing I remember is going to this Halloween party with her and she may have been acting weird for the last couple days too but I thought we were good. Well as good as we could get with everything… anyway I think the reason I'm calling is because… Bella, you'll always be there for me right? Vicky's left, Tyler hates me, Matt and Caroline are busy dating each other, Bonnie seems to be going through her own difficulties, and I rarely see Elena…

"Elena seems to have changed too. She thinks I haven't noticed but I have. She's always with Stefan or Damon and we don't hang out like we use to. She always seems to be troubled and what sucks – what sucks is that I can't seem to do anything about it! God Bella, its – !

"…um, well, I guess there is some good news. I got a new history teacher. His name is Mr. Saltzman and he's pretty cool. He's helping me get back on track school-wise and is helping me research my family history… I, I think Aunt Jenna has a thing for him too.

"Well… I got to go. I guess I'll talk to you later? Well… bye Bells…"

**November 2009**

She woke up to the sound of her steady heartbeat. The environment hadn't changed. The walls were still white, her leg still had the stupid cast, but the figure on the recliner had changed and there now paced a familiar brown haired boy in front of her bed. "Elena? Jeremy? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you ok?" Elena rushed from the chair to her bedside and began fussing with her pillows and sheets. "Charlie called Aunt Jenna and we all rushed here as soon as we could! Bella!? How could you be so careless! You could've died!"

Jeremy, noticing the overwhelmed look on Bella's face, gently interceded. "You look like crap Bells."

Bella smiled back at him, "Well, falling down two flights of stairs and through a window can do that to a person."

"Only you would be able to accomplish something as absurd as that," Jeremy laughed shaking his head.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed. "How can you be joking about something like this!? Did you just listen to what you guys said!?"

"And you Bella!" she shouted, turning her anger to the patient. "You fell down _two_ flights of stairs! You broke through a _second_-_story_ window and landed on the concrete below! By all accounts you should be dead Bella – Dead! It's a miracle you're even alive!"

Elena burst in tears and Jeremy couldn't lose the bewildered look on his face. "We almost lost her Jeremy. We almost lost our little sister."

Jeremy face turn grim as the reality of the situation sunk in. Elena was right. By all rights Bella shouldn't be lying in front of them right now.

"Um, you guys," Bella cut through the depressing mood. "I'm ok. I'm alive and I'm right here."

"That's right!" Elena said, her mood changing once again. "You're here! So I have the chance to shout at you for your stupidness and your uncoordinativeness and your carelessness! Dammit Bella! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking because of what I've heard of the situation you obviously _weren't_!"

Bella shifted uncomfortably. "Hey Elena… are you… are you feeling ok?"

"What do you think Bella?!" Elena retorted, but as she met frightened eyes the anger escaped and her body just collapsed slowly in the bedside chair. "It's just _so_ much Bella. I mean think about it. A year ago mom and dad were still alive, I was worried about my relationship with Matt, you and Jeremy were tiny freshman, and now look. It's like everything has changed.

"Mom and dad are dead, Jeremy got hooked on drugs, Aunt Jenna had to come back from college to try and take care of us, the whole thing with Stefan and Damon, and I discovered that I was… " She halted in her explanation.

"Bella, so much has happened in the last months of my life, and you know what's the worst? You almost _died_. You almost died Bella and if you had…

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. We haven't talked in ages. You're my little sister and yet I have no idea what's going on in your life. I don't know how your classes are doing, I don't know if that Mike guy is still bothering you, and I don't know if Lauren is still being her bitchy self. Bella I didn't even know you have a boyfriend. And here I find you passed out on a hospital bed with more injuries than you should ever possess and I don't even know why."

Silence.

"Well… we have time right now," Bella said, patting a spot on her bed so Jeremy could get comfortable too. "I'll tell you my story but then you'll have to tell me yours."

**January 2010**

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_ Hey this is Bella, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but you know the drill… _Beep_"

"Hey Bella, it's Elena. Um, I heard about New Years… Charlie's worried Bells. Everyone's worried. I know you're hurt and you have every right to be, but you can't just shut yourself off from everything around you. Remember the phone call you gave Jeremy after Vicky disappeared? You told him that he couldn't just drown in his pity party. You told him to do whatever it took to let out his emotions, whether it be to cry hysterically, beat the crap out of somebody, or just shout to the world, you need to do something. You need to follow your own advice Bella. If you don't it's just going to get worse… Well I have to go, but I'll call back later. You're an amazing, gorgeous, and spectacular girl Bella. And you're definitely loved, trust me."

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_ Hey this is Bella, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but you know the drill… _Beep_"

"Hey Bells, it's me, Matt. Elena told me what that jackass did to you… are you ok? Caroline and I have been talking about visiting you over in Forks. Isn't it weird how it's been almost three years and we still haven't visited you up there? We're thinking it's about time we fix that. And if we happen to run into this Edwin on the way there… well, Caroline has some things she can't wait to get off her chest. It's been a while little B… well, I'll try and catch you later. Love ya…"

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_ Hey this is Bella, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but you know the drill… _Beep_"

"Bella? It's Caroline. I know we haven't talked in months and I really have no excuse for that, but I still love you you know. You're beautiful, and kind, and loving, and you carry an innocence that most people would kill to have. You're strong Bella, you really are… I'm not sure if you've heard but Matt and I might come up and visit. I've always wanted to visit a town with the name 'Forks'…I'll see you later Bella ok? Love you!"

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_ Hey this is Bella, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but you know the drill… _Beep_"

"Bella, it's Bonnie… I know you're in a bad place right now, and that sucks. But it's going to get better, I can promise you that. You're strong Bella, you're so unbelievably strong and the funny thing is you don't even see it… Well, I'm coming up to visit you tomorrow. I'm living with my aunt right now and after talking to Charlie I'm spending this coming weekend with you. You may not want my company right now but you're just going to have to tough it out. I'll see you soon Bella."

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_ Hey this is Bella, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but you know the drill… _Beep_"

"Bella, it's Jeremy. This will be the only message I'm leaving you. I'm going to keep on calling and calling until you pick up your damn phone. Don't doubt me for a second. If that doesn't work I'll just call your house phone, then Charlie's phone again and again and again until, well you get the picture…"

"_Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Beep*Beep" "Beep*Be – " _

"…Jeremy?" Bella's broken voice interrupted.

"Hey Bells."

"He… he left me, Jere."

"I heard."

"Everyone leaves me."

"I'm here."

"It hurts…"

"It'll get better."

**February 2010**

Dear Bella,

I'm so glad that you're moving on from Edward =] This Jake guy seems like a really sweet guy, the way you describe him sort of reminds me of Jeremy. I heard Bonnie was able to visit with you, that's really awesome! I haven't heard from her in a while, she doesn't really get along with Stefan and Damon…

I'm not going to lie to you Bella. January sucked for me. I found my birth mom; her name is Isabel. Turns out she's the ex-wife of Mr. Saltzman as well as a bitch. And on the topic of moms, Matt's returned. She made out with Tyler and later got kicked out of her house by Matt. Tyler and Matt haven't spoken since.

You remember Uncle John… yeah, well turns out he's my birth dad. Surprise! I think that just says it all. He came back yesterday. Jenna hates him.

Jeremy and I had a rift and I thought it was getting better… but he found out something I did that just made everything worse.

My life's spinning out of control and I can't seem to control it.

I miss you Bella.

Elena

**April 2010**

"She should be here with us Elena," Jeremy said, watching as their Aunt's grave sunk lower and lower into the ground. "Jenna was her aunt too."

Elena shook her head, her voice cracking as she said, "She's lost too many people already Jere. I don't want her here if she doesn't have to be."

"Still," Jeremy said. "It just doesn't feel right."

**June 2010**

"Jake, I just don't know what to do anymore!" Bella confided with him as they relaxed on the sands of First Beach. "Victoria's been hunting me down for the past three months and everyday I fear for your safety, and the pack's safety, and Charlie's safety. I'm putting all of you in danger…"

"Bella," Jacob laughed, pulling her into his arms, "everything's going to be ok. The pack and I have this covered. All you need to worry about is taking this summer nice and easy and making sure to get started on those stupid college applications."

"It's not just that though," Bella admitted. "I've been really selfish Jake." He shot her a surprised look, but she continued uninterrupted. "Here I am, basically with no worries in the world, and yet Jeremy and Elena have just lost the remaining family they have."

"Bella…"

"No Jake! I'm serious! I still have my dad, I still have you… they both lost Jenna and Elena lost her dad in a day! It's just not fair Jake, they don't deserve any of this pain… and I can't do anything about it."

Jacob shook his head at Bella's absurd way of thinking. "Bella, you've told me millions of stories about Elena and Jeremy, they're basically part of the pack with everything they've done for you. And in every story you've always described them as your brother and sister… that hasn't changed."

"Well then what kind of sister am I for not even attending the funeral!? Huh Jacob!?" Bella burst into tears. "What kind of a person does that!?"

The shapeshifter gathered her into his arms, "Because they asked you not to."

"Well then I shouldn't have listened to them! They've been there every time I've lost someone and yet I can't even be there for them when they really need it!"

"…you're not going to lose them Bella."

"I feel like I already have."

**August 31, 2010**

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_" Hey, you've reach Jeremy, just leave a message at the beep… _Beep_"

"Hey Jeremy, it's Bella…. Um, I know we haven't talked in a while… and well…. Um, I'm just… I'll try again later…"

"_Beep*Beep*Beep_" Hey, it's Elena, sorry for missing your call. Just leave a message and I'll try and get back to you… _Beep_"

"Elena, it's Bella… it's know its been a while since we last talked and I'm really sorry for that. I've been a pretty crappy friend and I have no excuses. Um… I tried to catch Jeremy earlier but he didn't answer, but I was just going to tell him the same thing… Elena, I know this is going to sound weird, but please, please be careful… I've had a really bad feeling for the last couple of days and I'm worried… so please, just stay safe… ok? Well… um, I'm going to go, bye Elena…"

**September 2, 2010**

Bonnie bent down, reaching for the necklace that should've been destroyed, but swiftly turned on her heel and stuffed it in her coat pocket as she heard footsteps descend down the stairs. It was Jeremy.

"Bonnie…" he started.

"Don't Jeremy, just, just leave."

"Let me explain Bonnie, please!" Jeremy tried. He reached out a hand but let it drop as he noted the heartbreaking expression on her face.

"Matt gave up his sister Jeremy! His sister! And you – " Bonnie paused her rant. Jeremy had gone stiff in front of her, his eyes wide in terror. "Jeremy?"

He was looking over her shoulder, continuously shaking his head in denial, "No, no, no! You _can't_ be here! Please, please tell me I'm hallucinating!"

Bonnie quickly swirled around to look behind her but couldn't find the source of Jeremy's distress. "Jeremy…" she took a step back towards him, "who is it. Who do you see?"

"It's… it's Charlie…" his voice shook. "It's Bella's dad."

* * *

***The last scene takes place in Vampire Diaries Season 3, "Ghost World" where previously dead vampires appear as ghosts. The timeline for this story follows the one for Vampire Diaries; so everything leading up to that episode stays the same (unless written differently in a scene above.)**** ***

***To clear up the Cullen situation: Bella met Edward in her advance bio class at the beginning of her sophomore school year, James attacked her in November, and he and the rest of the Cullen's left on New Years after she got a paper cut during Christmas. ***

***Come the final scene: Jeremy and Bella are juniors****. Elena and the rest of the gang are seniors. ***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE SAD REALITY**

"Charlie?" Jeremy asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Jeremy," Bonnie said, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly. "Jeremy, he shouldn't be here right now!"

"I know," Jeremy said back. He watched as Charlie took in the surroundings, moving to and fro. "Charlie."

"Jeremy? Jeremy Gilbert?" Charlie asked making eye contact with the boy. "And Bonnie?"

"That's right…" Jeremy whispered, realizing it really wasn't an illusion that stood before him.

Charlie looked from one to the other, "I don't understand. What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was…. red, there was red hair and it burned," here he grasped at his neck, "my neck was on fire…"

"Vampire," Jeremy gasped, "He's grasping at his neck right now Bonnie. Something about red hair and burning."

"I'm not sure about that," Bonnie responded, "but if he was bitten by a vampire then it would explain why you see him right now… Do you think there's a possibility that he might be in the in-between?

Jeremy shook is head, "You know I've only been able to see the dead."

"So I'm dead," Charlie slipped in. He hadn't stopped paying attention to the two teens. Taking in Jeremy's solemn expression he took the silence as a yes. A rush of clarity seemed to flow through him as his posture lightened and a sort of peace entered his eyes. "I'm dead."

Jeremy frantically shook his head, trying to deny it. "Charlie, you can't be dea—There's always a possibility! I mean—!"

Bonnie looked wildly at Jeremy, "What is it Jere? What's he saying?!"

"Maybe that's why I'm here," Charlie said calmly. "Before I came, I remembered wanting to talk to Bella. I wanted to tell her something… can you tell her for me?"

With his throat clogged up, Jeremy could only nod in response.

"I need you to tell her that I love her. I need you to tell her that I loved her more than anyone. She is the most selfless person I know, she is the most stubborn person I know, and she is the strongest person I've ever seen. It's not fair how everyone has been taken away from her… but she still has you, and Bonnie, and Elena, and Jake, and the rest of you bunch… remind her that. Remind her that she will forever be loved… My little miracle."

Jeremy took Bonnie's hand in his own, gripping it hard. "Miracle sir?"

Charlie gave him a sharp look, "When the time is right, you need to tell her the truth. You need to tell her that she's not my biological daughter."

"Wha—"

"A girl – a girl who looked really familiar now that I think about it – came to our doorstep one day. She held a little baby girl tenderly in her arms. She told us that this baby would grow up to be something special and would need our love and protection in order to do so. She left after she told us the girl's name: Isabella.

"When you tell her, make her understand that no matter what, she will always be _ours_. Renee will always be her mother and I her father. Always. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jeremy said.

"Good," Charlie nodded once. "Then I guess this is goodbye." And in an instant, Charlie Swan was gone.

Bonnie looked up at Jeremy's face, realizing the discussion had ended. "Jeremy? Is Charlie still—"

"He's gone. He's really gone," Jeremy admitted pulling Bonnie to encase her in a hug. "He gave me a message for Bella… He's… She's… I have to tell Elena!" He suddenly pulled away and grasped at his phone, but his hands were shaking and the phone quickly met the ground.

"Dammit!" he cursed, squatting down to pick it up. But he couldn't seem to make it back standing. His body just shook harder and he wasn't able to grasp the device. He punched the ground, "God dammit!"

"Jeremy," Bonnie whimpered, covering her mouth with her hands. In that moment she wanted to stay strong for Jeremy, but she couldn't hold back her tears. "Jeremy."

"Just give me a second!" Jeremy shouted as he sensed her bending down next to him. "Just please… give me a second."

A minute passed and the shaking stopped. He wiped his face with his sleeve and swiftly rose with the phone in his hand. He turned to look at Bonnie and gently brushed a few of her tears away. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie shook her head, knowing what he was apologizing for, and embraced him hard. "It's ok. I'm ok. We're ok. We have to be… for Bella."

With that said, they left, heading for the Salvatore Boarding House, heading to break part of Elena's heart.

***VDT *VDT *VDT**

As Elena, Damon, and Alaric returned from their excursion in the cave hidden in the Lockwood basement, Elena couldn't stop a small smile from appearing. The cave held important clues that could prove to be the turning point in their battle against Klaus.

"Someone seems very happy," Damon smirked, calling Elena out. She attempted to take a strike at him, but missed as he simply caught her fist. "She also seems to need a bit more practice. Have you been coaching her at all Ric?"

Alaric didn't bother with an answer; instead he walked through Damon's hold on her hand and opened the entry door. "Bonnie? Jeremy?" his voice reached through the house as well as outside. "What are you two doing here?"

Adrenaline soared through Elena's veins as she quickly followed Alaric's voice and found her brother and friend in the living room. She took note of Bonnie's red face and Jeremy's tense body. "Bonnie! What's wrong? Are you ok?" She rushed to her friend's side, inspecting her for harm.

Bonnie just held a finger to her mouth, motioning at Jeremy who seemed to be absorbed in a conversation on his phone.

"…Ok," everyone heard him say. "Ok... September 7? So soon? That's—.

"Who's he talking to Bonnie?" Elena questioned, but Bonnie just shook her head, still trying to listen in.

"…No I understand….Uh-huh… Yes… Quileute Indian Reservation, 1:00 pm. Ok…"

"They're talking about a funeral," Damon said, eyes focused on Jeremy.

"A funeral?" Elena looked worriedly at Jeremy. "Who's funeral? Bonnie?"

"…Thank you so much for letting me know Jake, it really means a lot…"

"Jake!? As in Jacob Black!?" Elena was done trying to be quiet. "Jeremy—!"

"Elena…" Bonnie tried to hold her back from her target.

Noting Elena's struggle, Jeremy made eye contact with Bonnie before taking the conversation to another room. "Jake, I need to know how she's… "

Alaric followed him out as Elena ceased her struggling, turning her ire and frustration onto Bonnie.

"What the hell is going on Bonnie!?" Elena exclaimed. "Why are Jeremy and Jacob talking about a funeral!?"

"Oohh… Sabrina is in trouble!" Damon said, walking over to grab a quick drink from the bar. "This should be good."

"Shut up Damon!" Elena was the one to shout. "Bonnie _please_, what were they talking about? I need to know!"

Bonnie gave her a distressing look. "Jeremy saw Charlie last night."

Elena just gave her a confused look. "I don't understand. So you guys saw Charlie in town. Was Bella with him? But what does that have to do with a funeral? I mean, I can understand why you look so worried, I'd hate for Bella to be here when all these vampires are in town."

"Hey!" Damon complained, but was promptly ignored.

"Bonnie, what's really going on?"

"I saw him Elena," Jeremy spoke up, his phone call apparently concluded.

"I know you saw him Jere," Elena responded frustrated. "But—"

"No Elena." He stopped when he stood a step away from his older sister. "_I_ saw him Elena. Bonnie couldn't. Only me."

"But that would mean…" Elena's eyes grew wide.

Damon took a swig of his drink. "I don't get it. So Jeremy saw another dead person, what's the big deal? We all saw dead people yesterday."

Alaric could only shake his head as Damon dug his own grave. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised when in the next second Damon clutched his head in pain from Bonnie's attack.

"The hell was that _Bonnie_!?" Damon rushed over to her, dark veins surrounding his eyes. Bonnie's burning gaze met his head on, but with a heavy sigh, she simply pointed to Elena's shocked state. "Elena?"

"If, if you saw… Charlie," Elena began, reaching her hand out to Jeremy who took it gently in his own. "Then… then that means… But what about… Is Bella?!"

"I didn't see her," Jeremy calmed his sister. "She's still alive Elena. She's safe and she's alive."

Damon shook his head and turned to Alaric for answers. "I don't get it. _Who_ are they talking about?"

"Bella, Isabella Swan," Alaric answered.

Damon's eyebrows twitched, "And… who's that?"

"Their sister, their little sister."

***VDT *VDT *VDT**

"I still don't understand how you convinced Damon to stay behind," Jeremy said.

"About that…" Elena admitted. She shifted in her seat and played with her fingers. "You know how I rushed us to the airport after I got that phone call?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I may have asked Bonnie to… delay Damon," Elena said, giving Jeremy a half smile.

"You asked Bonnie to…" Jeremy's sudden laughter woke Alaric seated in the aisle seat. "That's priceless!"

"What's priceless?" Alaric asked, slowly waking up from the land of dreams. He stretched his arms in front of him until he heard two satisfying pops, then let them rest on the two armrests. He looked around, "Are we almost there yet?"

"Elena asking Bonnie to knock Damon out. And I think a little less than 30 minutes now," Jeremy answered. "But you know we still have the drive from Seattle to Forks?"

Alaric sighed, but nodded his head. And the three settled into a peaceful quietness, interrupted every now and then by restless children and whiney babies.

"You know you didn't have to come with us," Elena told him, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Jere and I could've managed alone."

Alaric gave her an inquiring look, and after seeing Jeremy shaking his head in agreement, gave him one as well. "I know I'm not your parents, and I'm definitely not Jenna, but after everything… It's the least I can do. Besides, with all the stories I've heard from everyone, I honestly look forward to meeting this girl."

Jeremy turned his head to look out the window and Elena smiled. "Thanks Alaric," she said.

"No problem," Alaric answered, relaxing further back into his seat and closing his eyes. "Besides, I didn't want to be the one left behind to face Damon's wrath. It's a good thing Bonnie's good at taking care of herself."

26 minutes later, the three stood in the lobby, waiting for Jacob Black to pick them up.

"Hey Elena," Jeremy asked. As they waited, he checked his phone for missed calls and found a voicemail from Bella. "Did Bella call you the other day? I just got a really weird message from her, and she said she'd call me back but she never did."

Elena brought out her phone. "I don't think so," she said, "But it's been really hectic, I may have missed it… Oh! She did… give me a sec…" As she listened to Bella's words, her face gradually lost its color.

"Jeremy," Elena croaked, "When was the last time you talked to Bella?"

His eyes scrunched up as he thought back. "I don't know… late July? Early August? Why?"

Elena never got to answer as a very tall, tanned teenager approached them. "Are you guys Elena and Jeremy Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yes they are," Alaric replied for them, "And I'm Alaric. Are you Jacob Black?"

He shook his head, "No, the name's Embry. Jacob stayed behind to deal with some things. Come on, car's parked over here."

"So… " Embry began, the silence in the car beginning to bug him. "You guys will be staying at Bella's house… they have a pull out couch and—"

"We've stayed there before," Elena interrupted from the back. "Is that where Bella is right now?"

Embry took a glace at her through the mirror but quickly reverted his eyes back to the road. "Bella's with Jacob on the rez right now. She hasn't really been back to her house since… Leah's been picking up stuff for her as she needs them."

Elena and Jeremy exchanged looks. "Do you think you could take us to Bella right now?" Jeremy asked.

Embry tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I am under orders to let Jacob speak with you first."

"And why's that," Jeremy stared. But he didn't get a response, and it stayed quiet in the car for the rest of the ride.

"You're in luck," Embry pulled over. The passengers watched as a motorcyclist roared past them and screeched to a halt in the driveway. "That would be Jacob."

"_That's_ Jacob?" Elena muttered stepping out of the vehicle. "Why do I get the feeling Bella's gotten herself into a lot of trouble?"

"You have no idea," Embry smiled though the window. He waited, watching Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric head indoors, until Jacob walked up to him. The small smile left his face. "How's Bella doing?"

"Well, I finally got her to get some sleep," Jacob admitted, running a hand through his long ebony hair. "But since she's been waking up from nightmares so often I'm not sure how long this time will last."

Embry nodded solemnly. He pondered his thoughts for a second before asking, "I don't get it Jake. Why couldn't Elena and Jeremy go immediately to Bella? They're really worried about her, you should've seen them in the car – Elena looked like she was going to burst into tears any second."

Jake shook his head, dismayed. "Because she doesn't even know they're here," Jake admitted. "Look, I gotta to go. Keep an eye on Bella; she's at Sam's place right now. If she wakes up please call."

"Got it boss," Embry nodded. He took off without another notice.

Sighing with the thought of what was to come, Jacob trudged through the front door to see Jeremy setting up the pull out couch and an older man setting some sheets nearby on the floor.

"Hey," Jeremy greeted, pausing his task. "We thought it would've been weird to stay in Charlie's room, so Elena took Bella's and we're taking here… Oh, this is Alaric. He's my and Elena's…. he's our guardian."

Alaric shot Jeremy a quick look, before walking up to Jacob to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jacob."

Jacob returned the greeting. "I think I remember Bella mentioning you. She was really happy when she found out her aunt had finally found a descent guy…" He stopped as he took count of the look on Alaric's face. "Sorry, I've been told I need to think before I speak."

"No," Alaric assured him, "It's ok, really. Jenna was a pretty awesome person… She always said Bella was her second niece."

"Are you kidding? I swear she loved Bella more than me," Elena joked coming down the stairs. "And it's nice to finally meet you Jacob." She didn't hesitate to give him a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Jacob frowned.

"So why did we have to talk to you first before we can see Bella?" Jeremy asked. He had finished setting up his bed and came to stand beside his sister.

"Right," Jacob said. "I'm in charge of giving you the details of what's been going on… um, sorta like I'm preparing you, warning you? …I'm supposed to give you a heads up on what you're probably going to see so you don't accidently upset Bella even more… yeah, that's it!" Jake smiled. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Not a clue." Jeremy deadpanned.

"Damn. Well then let me just say what I have to say then I'll lead you guys to her." The trio nodded.

"Well first things first," Jacob started. "Bella requested that no one was to inform you of what happened. In other words, Bella has no idea you guys are even here."

"What?" Elena said.

"She had this whole huge explanation on why she didn't want you two to show up, but it boils down to the fact that she didn't want to trouble you guys by making you come, that you guys already had enough on your plate and it would be mean to pile up even more," Jacob said. "Hence the, 'I don't want any of you to call anyone from Mystic Falls'."

Jeremy and Elena made eye contact, that sounded an awful lot like what they said when it came to Jenna's funeral.

Jacob wasn't done though. "Of course she had no idea what she was talking about! She was being stupid and idiotic and foolish and so... so freaken' selfless! …But, I guess it didn't really matter what she said since I already called Jeremy earlier. It only took three days and here you guys are."

"We would've come sooner," Jeremy said, "but _somebody_ was reluctant to let us go."

"Jeremy!" Elena chided. "What he means to say is that we had some prior commitments to take care of, but the second we got free we came straight here."

Jacob could only nod his head. "Riight… Anyway, Bella is basically crap right now. She's barely eating, her sleep is constantly disturbed by nightmares, and it doesn't help that she was the one who found Charlie."

"_She_ was the one to find him?!" Elena said aghast.

"It was bad," Jacob admitted. His fists clenched and you almost hear his teeth grinding against each other. "It was really really bad. At one point we thought his death was going to kill her." Elena's and Jeremy's eyes grew big. "No! I mean, I meant… She's getting better."

"Can I ask how Charlie passed on?" Alaric spoke up, but quickly backed down after seeing anger seep into Jacob's eyes. "Nevermind, I know I'm in no place to ask."

"No!" Jacob quickly assured the man. "You have just as much right as everyone else! It's just that we, the pack that is, feel as though we could've done something to prevent his death… But we failed."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Elena argued. "I'm sure you guys did everything you could in your power. You can't possibly take the blame for something you have no control over." Elena eyed him. "And don't even think for a second that Bella blames you for this because she doesn't. Trust me."

Jacob shook his head, "You really remind me of her you know." He turned to address Alaric. "Basically, Charlie was at the wrong place at the worst possible time. There has been a long stream of deaths in Seattle recently and Charlie had apparently picked up a lead. He informed his colleague he was going to meet up with his source.

"An unknown person, who we're now assuming is an accomplice, later approached Bella and hinted about Charlie being in danger. I got a call from her a couple minutes afterword…" Jacob's gaze drifted off. " She was freaking out, saying how it was all her fault… I couldn't get her to calm down. She kept repeating 'the meadow' and 'Charlie' and 'Vic—"

A haunted look entered Jacob's dark eyes. "Before she hung up on me she said she was sorry. She told me she loved me and she'd always be my best friend… It was like she was saying goodbye."

"Jake…" Elena said worriedly. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

Jacob looked down at it before meeting her eyes and continuing. "No one could find either Charlie or Bella. Everyone had searched the town as well as the reservation and not one could find a trace… Eventually I remembered Bella telling me about this meadow the lee—Edward, this meadow Edward would always bring them to. She said it was their little sanctuary. We tore apart the forest looking for it; we were frantic by that point. It seemed like hours until Seth called everyone saying he found it, saying he found them…

"When I got there… Bells was just sitting there. She had Charlie's head in her lap and her eyes wouldn't leave his face. There was blood everywhere… there was so much blood… Sam told me they needed to make sure Bella was ok, they couldn't tell if she was hurt or not, but every time they tried moving Charlie from her she'd cry out.

"It took me a while to reach her. She wasn't crying, but at the same time it felt like she was. Her eyes were unfocused and empty, completely empty… she wasn't blinking. I didn't know what to do so I just began talking, I don't know what about but I didn't stop, and slowly… a tear fell, then another, and another. She blinked once, twice, and then she turned to me with the most broken look I've ever seen… She passed out as soon as the others took Charlie away…"

A grim silence filled the air as the magnitude of Jacob's words hit them.

"I—We need to see her Jacob," Elena said, breaking the stillness. Her hand clenched tighter around his arm. "Now."

He nodded and gently released her hold on him. "You can follow me in Bella's truck, the keys should be inside the glove compartment."

Sam greeted them ten minutes later. He led the party to the guest bedroom where Bella lay, thanked them for coming, and pulled Jacob away to talk with him in the kitchen.

No one entered the room at first. They just stood there. "I'll wait here," Alaric took initiative, giving Jeremy a small nudge forward.

The two siblings nodded and wordlessly entered the room. Heavy drapes hanging in front of the window caused the place to look eerily dark, seeing how it was only midday. Bella lay snuggled under deep burgundy covers, her face peacefully at ease.

"Oh Bella…" Elena whispered brushing a few of Bella's stray hairs from her face. "You've been through so much…"

Jeremy stood uncomfortably at the foot of the bed, arms held stiffly at his side. It dawned on him that the last time the three of them were together in a room was in November… when Bella was in the hospital.

"No… no… please…."

Jeremy shot a look at Elena who in turn looked down at Bella.

"No… Dad…" Bella began tossing and turning, the covers getting bunched from being moved back and forth. "Stop… please… no…"

"Bella," Elena coaxed at her shoulder. "Bella it's just a nightmare—"

"No… No stop! …Daddy!" Bella sprung forward, eyes wide open, chest heaving. "…Daddy…" Unaware of the viewers, she shoved her face in her hands and cried.

Elena looked unsurely at Jeremy who returned the same lost expression. Not knowing what else to do, she hesitantly reached out a hand to gently place it on Bella's shoulder. "It's ok Bella."

At first, Bella jumped at the contact, but as the familiar voice washed over her, she froze. Almost unwillingly, she slowly raised her head, very suddenly making eye contact with Jeremy. Her gaze lingered on his profile before it gradually landed on Elena.

She did say anything, just watched. Noting this, Elena lightly sat on the bed facing Bella, then carefully pulled the girl into a hug. "We're here Bella. We're here."

Jeremy watched as Bella's face scrunched up trying to withhold the on slaughter of tears, but eventually she gave in. She wrapped her arms tightly around Elena, dug her face into the comforting shoulder, and let everything out.

Walking around the other side of the bed, Jeremy sat down behind Bella and joined the embrace. "We're here Bells. We're not leaving."

Time passed unacknowledged, and eventually Bella's cries ceased and her breathing evened out. "She's asleep," Jeremy whispered as Elena gingerly unattached herself from the hug. She stood up as Jeremy got himself situated on the bed. He rested his back on the headboard and tenderly lowered Bella so her head rested on his leg. As though understanding the new positions, she shifted so she lay on her side, allowing Jeremy to place his hand on her arm.

Elena looked lovingly at the two of them. "I'm going to get some fresh air real quick," she told Jeremy. "Will you be ok?" Jeremy responded with a sarcastic look. "Right. Well, I'll be back."

She was trying to be strong, she really was, but as soon as the bedroom door closed behind her all her walls just went crashing down. She walked until she passed the kitchen where she could hear Jacob talking to a girl, passed the assortment of guys lounging in the living room, passed Alaric and Sam who tried to get her attention by calling out her name, and came to find her solstice behind front door. It shut soundly behind her.

Alaric gave Sam an apologetic look and followed his charge through the entryway. She hadn't got far, only standing at the far right end of the porch. He walked until he stood beside her, offering silent support.

"I don't know what to do Ric," Elena said, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. "She's in pain and I have absolutely no idea how to help her."

Alaric took his time answering. "Elena, you are already giving her exactly what she needs. Your support, your empathy, your hugs, your love… Right now, Bella just needs to be reminded that there are still people here who care about her, who love her unconditionally. Elena, you're already giving her that and more."

It took him by surprise when he suddenly found Elena in his arms, her hands digging into his shirt as her tears stained it wet. He stood still, but in the end he came to relax and wrap his arms securely around her. "You're doing amazing Elena, simply amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: GOODBYES AND HELLOS**

When Bella stepped outside Sam's house the morning of her dad's funeral, she couldn't help but freeze. The sun shone brilliantly over the horizon, a fickle breeze brought leaves to the sky, and the air smelt fresh like a new spring day. It was glorious.

Time soared after that moment, and before long everything ended. She wouldn't remember the riveting speeches given, or the many faces that offered her their condolences; Bella wouldn't recall the exact song sung, or the short procession led by Charlie's old coworkers. But she would think back to instances when Elena linked arms with her as she struggled in her black high heels, she would reminisce on the times Jacob and Jeremy forced her into uncontrollable giggles with their humorous comments on certain attendees, and she would never forget that final moment when she lay down a single white rose and grabbed a hold of a small sense of peace.

After the service concluded, Sam invited everyone over to his place for a nice reception. People went to talk, laugh, shed a few tears, and to, of course, consume tons of freshly caught fish.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jeremy asked Elena. They stood by the kitchen counter, taking turns scooping up salsa for their chips, and watched as Bella and Alaric made conversation with each other. "They've been at it for a while."

Elena nodded her head, crunching on another chip.

"I think we should go listen in on them."

Elena answered with a frown. "You mean spy?"

"Well, yeah… if you want to put it like that. Let's go _spy_ on them," Jeremy said.

She shook her head in dismay, took one last salsa-covered chip, and headed to talk with Angela.

"I'll _spy_ with you," Jacob snuck in from behind, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I haven't seen Bella this talkative with a person since… me."

And so, the teens on their mission, surged forward, only to be led astray as Embry called them over for a pickup game of football.

Unbeknown to Jacob and Jeremy, Bella watched them leave with a smile on her face, happy that her two best friends were getting along. "Jeremy looks well."

"Yeah," Alaric said. "He has some pretty awesome friends."

Bella gave him a curious look. "He has you too you know." Not letting him rebuff her statement, she elaborated, "Jeremy and Elena don't know, but Jenna spoke to me a lot before she died." Alaric's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry, she didn't spill any secrets or anything… we just chatted. She'd talk about her day and I'd tell her about mine. She'd talk about her guy and I'd talk about Jake. She was so happy that you were able to connect with and understand Jeremy because she never knew how. She knew he was pit-falling but couldn't do anything about it… you could."

"Jeremy's a good kid."

" …She really loved you you know," Bella promised him.

"I don't understand how she could after all I put her through," Alaric denied.

"She _was_ pretty pissed about the whole Isobel situation," Bella agreed. "But she told me most of the anger came from jealousy than anything else… she was just about ready to run back to you and beg forgiveness…"

"We were together in the end," Alaric told her, realizing Jenna couldn't have found the time to tell Bella after they had. "She forgave me for everything."

"I'm glad," Bella assured him.

Alaric gave the girl a hard look before asking, "Can I share something with you Bella?"

"Of course," Bella said.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," Alaric confessed.

Bella gave a sad smile, "She would've said yes."

Those words, those four simple words released a heavy weight off his shoulders, a weight he hadn't even been aware existed. "Can I ask what you're planning on doing now?" Alaric moved the conversation along. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I actually talked about this with Jake earlier," Bella answered, unbothered by the question, "and I want to leave. I can't stay in this town right now; the memories are just too strong. Jake's not too thrilled about that, but he understands."

Alaric shifted his feet before asking, "Would you want to come back to Mystic Falls?"

"I'd love to," Bella admitted, "but I'm not allowed to live alone until I turn 18."

"I wasn't aware of this until a couple days after her death," Alaric said, "but apparently Jenna appointed me guardian of Elena and Jeremy."

"That's great!" Bella grinned.

"I haven't told them yet… but that's not the point I'm making," Alaric tried to explain. "You see, Charlie listed Jenna as the next person to take care of you."

"But Jenna's—"

"I know," Alaric said, "but you see, because you have no remaining family or distant relatives that you're aware of, and because Jenna appointed me next in line for her charges—"

"You could become my guardian too," Bella realized with wonder in her eyes.

"Would you be ok with that?" Alaric asked worriedly. "I know that you don't really know me, but Jeremy and Elena love you, and Jenna thought the world of you…"

"That would be spectacular!" Bella said enthusiastically. Something was finally working out for her.

"That's good," Alaric sighed in relief, "Because I sorta already signed the pa—"

All conversation came to a halt as Bella's sudden shout of happiness drew everyone's attention. They watched as she exuberantly wrapped her arms around Alaric's neck for a quick hug – no one more surprised than Alaric himself.

It took a few seconds for Bella to realize the spotlight she was in, and when she did, a beautiful blush bloomed across her face. Even then, she didn't lose her brilliant smile. "Sorry," she addressed the room. "I just got some really awesome news! …You can carry on now!"

The folks grinned at each other while complying with Bella's request, they hadn't seen her so carefree in ages.

"What just happened?" Elena asked, walking over with glasses of punch for the both of them.

Bella opened her mouth to tell Elena the news, but recalled Alaric saying he haven't told them yet. As such, Bella quickly replied, "I told Alaric my plan to move back into my grandma's old home and he said he'd help me move in."

"Really," Elena questioned, inspecting the two of them closely.

"Yep!" Bella said, interrupting Alaric's interruption.

"Then I'm insanely happy right now!" Elena said throwing her arms around the girl. "Bella Swan is moving back to Mystic Falls! I dreamt about this day! You should go outside and tell Jeremy!"

Nodding, and giving one last grateful glance to Alaric, Bella exited swiftly, wasting no time to tell her friend the news.

When she was out of sight, Elena turned to Alaric. "Minors aren't allowed to live by themselves without consent given by their parents, or in this case guardian. So how is Bella able to move back to Mystic Falls by herself unless her guardian will be there with her?"

She took Ric's silence as conformation before continuing, "When Jenna died, I looked into becoming emancipated so I could get custody of Jeremy, but turns out we already had a new guardian."

Alaric visibly gulped, "I meant to tell you guys—"

"Just promise to never leave any of us," Elena asked of him. "I don't think we could handle that right now."

"No worries there," Alaric laughed, partly in relief. "I'm here until one of you guys comes to your senses and kicks me out."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"You really don't have to leave tomorrow," Elena told Bella. She sat at Bella's desk chair and watched as Bella packed two large suitcases and a backpack. "Aren't you going at this pretty quick?"

Bella spared her one look before returning to her closet. She brought out a handful of clothes and tossed them on top of the bed, seemingly ignoring her friend.

"Bella," Elena tried to explain, "It's not that I don't want you to come back with us, it's just that… this has been your home for the past three years."

"Exactly!" Bella furiously turned on her heels, letting a suitcase fall to the ground behind her. "Three years Elena! And all the good memories I've managed to make are all overwhelmed by the bad!" She paused, letting her body lean against the bed for support. "The only thing left for me here is Jake and the pack, but I'm such a hassle. Honestly, they'd be safe—they'd be better off without me."

Elena just gave her a long empathetic look, understanding that any further argument would get her nowhere. So she walked, picked up the fallen blue suitcase, and began pulling select clothes out of it. "You won't need to pack a lot of your clothes, we'll just go shopping there; your wardrobe wouldn't really fit in back home anyway since the weather's actually sunny most of the time."

Watching Elena for a few seconds, Bella quietly joined, the two easing into a calmer atmosphere. "Sorry for earlier," Bella cut in a little later, carefully folding a nice baby blue blouse.

"No apologies necessary," Elena smiled. "Trust me, I understand. Besides, Jeremy was ten times worse after mom and dad died."

Jeremy took that exact moment to walk inside the room, hearing his older sister's latest statement. "Say's the girl who wouldn't get her head out of her diary for weeks on end."

Elena stopped in her sorting, turning to cross her arms over her chest. "Says the kid who turned to drinking and drugs."

"You wouldn't speak to anyone. Jenna and I had to infer what you wanted through your body movements," Jeremy held his ground.

"You picked fights with everyone."

"You lost contact with everyone!"

Bella's melodic laugh interrupted their argument. Her joyous face taking delight in their ruffled looks. "Are you two really arguing over who reacted worse?"

The Gilbert siblings exchanged confused glances. "Yes?"

The girl's laughter simply increased, her breath getting shorter as she struggled to breathe through her giggles. After watching her for a while, Jeremy and Elena couldn't hold back their laughter either.

And that was how Alaric found the three: two suitcases dumped on the floor along with the majority of the clothes, Elena and Bella collapsed on the bed with tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces, and Jeremy sitting back in the desk chair while wearing a cheeky grin.

"Are you guys ok in here?" the teacher asked, not exactly knowing what to take of the picture in front of him.

"Perfect," Bella answered. Rising up to wipe her cheeks clean, her brown eyes shimmered with happiness.

Alaric couldn't help but give the girl a small smile in return, but a forlorn expression quickly replaced it when he held out his cell phone to Elena. "Damon's on the phone," he said, "and he's asking to talk with you."

"Damon?" Bella asked as Elena slowly stood up to take ahold of the small device.

"Stefan's brother," Jeremy explained.

Bella tilted her head in question, "I thought Elena was dating Stefan? Shouldn't he be the one asking her?"

"Long story," Jeremy admitted, rising to his feet as Elena and Alaric left the room. He stood next to Bella and reached to dangle a red lace bra in front of her face. He smirked, "Need any help packing?"

As Bella found herself in an embarrassing position, Elena stood trapped in an unwanted phone conversation.

"Damon," she attempted cutting into his belittling rant, slight anger forming in the pit of her stomach.

"It didn't take me that long to find out where the Quileute Indian Reservation is located, but every time I headed for the airport, little miss witch of the east got in my way."

"Damon!"

Silence, then "I'm at the airport now, flight takes off in 30 minutes."

Unknown to the vampire, Elena's face grew red, "I'm not a little girl Damon! I can take care of myself!"

"You obviously can't," Damon's snarky voice returned.

"Damon! I'm fine, there's no danger here!" Elena clenched her fist in anger.

"Klaus is out there somewhere! Do you even know the precarious position you've put yourself in?!"

"Damo—!"

"And sicking the Bennett girl on me. Really Elena? Really? I thought you were better than that!"

"Well obviously I'm not," Elena took a deep breath. "Our return flight leaves tomorrow morning. Come, don't come, I really don't care."

"Don't think this discussion is o—!"

Elena hung up and told Alaric to ignore the calls for the rest of the night.

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

Bella made her final rounds, hugging Billy, promising Sam to stay safe, punching Embry in the shoulder, and kissing Seth lightly on the cheek.

"Don't go Bells," Jacob whispered in her ear. He hugged her tight, wishing with all his heart she'd stay.

"Jake…" Bella pulled apart, "you know I can't."

"But you'd be safe here! We have Victoria on the run and you know Leah would just about kill to have you live on the rez with us!" Jacob was pleading at this point.

"I'll miss you Jakey," Bella told him, "But I need this right now. I need Elena and Jeremy, and I just need to get out of this town."

Jacob gave her a pitiful look. "I don't like this Bella. You better check in whenever you have the free time."

"Whatever you want," she smiled, picking up her bag. "I'll see you guys later!" She walked off, with the Gilberts and Alaric, leaving Forks behind her.

Halfway through the flight, Elena turned to Alaric with a hesitant look on her face.

"Not that I'm not happy about Bella coming back to live in Mystic Falls with us, because I am, I am happy," Elena confided with him. "It's just that I can't help but feel we're putting her straight into the line of fire. With Stefan and Damon, and now with all these Originals running around, how the hell are we supposed to keep her safe?"

Alaric turned in his seat to watch Jeremy calmly looking through the window as Bella read deeply absorbed in her novel beside him. "We'll find a way. At the very least she'll have a house under her own name so it'll be hard for any vampire to corner her there."

"That won't keep them out forever though," Elena distressed.

"You just need to stay positive," Alaric said, "everything will work out in the end."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"Bonnie!" Bella yelled, leaving Jeremy to tend to her bags. She gave the older girl a giant hug before stepping back and grinning wildly. "It's good to see you!"

"I almost didn't believe it when Elena called to say you decided to move back," Bonnie said. "Yet here you are!"

"And here she'll stay for the next two years," Elena joined, "until she finishes high school anyway." She looked nervously around her before asking, "Damon wouldn't happen to be around, would he?"

"Damon?" Bella wondered. "Again? Why would he be here? Shouldn't Stefan be the one greeting you?"

"Stefan is going through a rough patch right now, so Elena and him are on a 'break'," Bonnie explained. "As for Damon, he's just been giving Elena a hard time – he's mean like that. But no, he is not here, and as far as I'm aware, he doesn't even know you've returned."

No one had the time to respond before Jeremy popped in, giving Bonnie a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Jeremy…and Bonnie?" Bella questioned, her face suddenly withdrawn. "How? When?"

The couple smiled at each other. "Another long story," Jeremy was the one to reply. "We'll tell you the whole thing later." Bella nodded, but her face had lost its pep.

"Hey Bells," Elena pulled her away before the others noticed her reaction. "Can I talk to you for a sec."

"What's wrong?" she inquired, once they were out of earshot. "One minute you're the happy-go-lucky kid we all know and love, and the next… Was it something we said? Something we did? …Are you mad that Bonnie and Jeremy are together?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Bella looked aghast. "I love that they like each other!"

Elena gave her a lost look. "Then what is this really about? …Does this have anything to do with that message you left on my phone a few days ago?" Bella's eyes shot open wide.

Somewhat expecting this, Elena sighed heavily. "Bella just because you're not aware of everything that's happening in our lives doesn't mean you're a 'crappy friend', it simply means all of us have plenty of catching up to do."

A defeated look flashed across Bella's face, "So much is different now. Is it bad to sometimes wish for the past?"

The older girl gave her a hug. "We all do at some point. But right now it's time to buck up! I'm not suppose to tell you but Caroline's planned a welcome back party for you, and you definitely can't be down for that!"

Releasing a watery laugh, Bella smiled, linked arms with Elena, and followed Alaric to the car. She didn't last long during the ride though. Overcome by a sudden bout of exhaustion, Bella passed out in the first ten minutes, leaving Elena and Alaric alone to talk in the front; Jeremy had joined Bonnie in her own car.

"Jeremy and I caught up a little with Bonnie while you chatted with Bella earlier," he told her. "Main points being that Damon let Stefan out—"

"What?!"

"…Then Mikael approached the two of them at a bar and is now apparently on our side, and the three of them have come up with a plan to get rid of Klaus for good."

"It's only been four days," was all Elena could articulate.

"Yep," Alaric said. "Apparently a lot can happen in that amount of time. Also, did you know your friends made Bella's house move-in ready. That's where we're headed right now."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Even Tyler's been helping. And don't worry, everyone's keeping an extra eye on him at all times."

Elena nodded. "How were Caroline and Tyler able to get in?"

"They weren't," Alaric shot her a small grin. "According to Bonnie, neither had any qualms directing everyone by shouting through the windows."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed as Bella walked through the door. Besides streamers hanging from wall to wall and party balloons hovering in strategically placed locations, her old home hadn't changed a bit. In the moderate one-story house, an open kitchen, with counters covered entirely by food and drinks, led way to a newly furnished living room where everyone stood to greet the homecomer.

"Bells!" Matt greeted, hugging her tightly to his chest. "I've missed you!"

Bella laughed, digging deeper into his comforting hold. "I missed you too Matty!"

"It's been a while Bella Swan," Mrs. Lockwood said. She and Mrs. Forbes stood together near the mantle place.

"Mayor? Sheriff?" Bella smiled, embracing the two motherly ladies. "I can definitely see your hands in all this!"

Sheriff Forbes laughed. "Most of the credit will have to go to Caroline, once she found out you were moving back she made sure you would feel comfortable here. And don't think about repaying us for anything! We reused most of the furniture, and everything else is the least we can do."

"But—"

"Bella, if you love us just say thank you and let it go!" Elena commanded, knowing her weakness.

Blushing red, Bella thanked them heartedly. Her head then turned on a swivel, "Where are Caroline and Tyler anyway?"

"They had to take care of a few things," Mayor Lockwood said. "They should be here any second now." Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bella went as fast as she could to the door, opening it to uncover two familiar faces she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Now who in the world could this beautiful person could be?" Tyler jokingly asked Caroline beside him.

Caroline looked her up and down smiling all the while. "I don't know Tyler. The Bella we once knew wouldn't be caught dead in the latest fashion trends not to mention wearing make-up!"

"You're right," Tyler continued on with their charade. "And her hair! What happened to the messy ponytail we all loved! This is unacceptable!"

Bella, who stood there taking in their comments with a growing smile on her face, couldn't take it anymore. "Oh just get in here already!" she cried. Not a moment later, the two seniors had the junior squished between them. "Can't… breathe… air, need air!"

The next couple of hours passed by with plenty of laughter and smiles. Food and drinks slowly disappeared into hungry stomachs, and music reverberated through the entire house. Everyone had a lot of catching up to do.

There were times when Elena or Jeremy would disappear with one of their friends, serious looks on each face, and there were moments when the three adults huddled in a corner, muttering softly and nursing their drinks. But Bella didn't pay it any mind, for everyone always returned acting just as cheerful as usual.

So all seemed well, even as the doorbell rang over Tyler who was performing his rendition of "Just The Way You Are". No one thought wiser when Bella left the conversation to answer the call.

In front of her stood two guys. The younger looking one leant against one of the porch's pillars, his light brown hair ruffled at the top of head and his emerald orbs piercing. The other stood feet before of her, his icy blue eyes narrowing while his long pale arms crossed in front of him.

Bella tilted her head in wonder, her eyebrows scrunching together. Something about the two seemed vaguely familiar to her. Unconsciously, she took a step forward through the entryway. "Hello?"

"Isabella?" Green-eyes asked, shifting to stand firmly on his feet.

The older one appeared inches before her face as recognition flashed though both brothers. "Who are you!?" he questioned violently, his pupils drawing Bella in as they dilated. "How do we know you!?"

Bella shook her head in confusion. She knew she should've been frightened by the sudden assault, but she wasn't.

"Who are you!?" Blue-eyes demanded of her yet again, arms gripping tightly on her shoulders. Green-eyes appeared right beside him. "Answer me!"

She shook her head again, tears forming through frustration. She hated her sudden weakness, she hated that she couldn't recall how she knew them, and most of all she hated the distressed looks upon both their faces.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Caroline raged, popping through the front door. In a second she pushed Damon away from Bella and stood protectively in front her. "Get away from her!"

"I know her!" Damon said as though it justified everything. He made a lunge for Bella's arm but Alaric misdirected his reach. On the other side, Tyler stood dauntless before Stefan.

Behind them, Matt checked Bella over for any harm while simultaneously pulling her through the doorway. "Bella? Are you ok? Bells?"

"Leave her alone Damon," Alaric said warningly.

"Or what?" Damon seethed. "You'll stop me?"

Elena appeared on Bella's other side. "What's wrong Bella? What did they do to you?"

Wide brown eyes looked into Elena's own. "How do I know them?" she asked brokenly.

Matt and Elena exchanged worried looks. "Bella, you've never met them before. They arrived in town a little over a year ago."

She shook her head adamantly. "No! I know them! I _know_ them!" she looked pleadingly around her, trying to find that one person who believed her… Sheriff Forbes… Mayor Lockwood… Jeremy… Bonnie. Bella's chocolate eyes shot wide open. "Miss Em…" she breathed before suddenly falling into a dead faint.

"Bella!" Elena distressed, following as Matt swiftly caught her and brought her deeper inside the house to lie on the couch.

"Step aside mutt!" Stefan growled, noting the sudden commotion.

"No can do," Tyler retorted, though he gazed behind him worriedly.

"We need to talk to her!" Damon yelled. He tossed Alaric to the right and pushed Caroline roughly into Tyler allowing Stefan to join his side. They approached the door together, yet were halted by the figure of a familiar witch.

Hard eyes boring at them, the brothers stumbled back in a sudden daze. Their eyes lost focus as their bodies froze up. Taking advantage of the moment, Caroline, Tyler, and Alaric took ready stances before the duo.

It remained strangely silent for the next couple of minutes. Two vampire brothers seemingly gone to the world, a vamp girl, vamp hunter, and vamp hybrid ready in battle formation, and a witch prepared as backup. Perhaps, that is why everyone jumped when Elena's fuming voice appeared before them all. "What the hell did you two do to her!?"

The Salvatore brothers shook their heads, as though ridding them of cobwebs, before answering Elena with confused looks. "What are you talking about Elena?" Damon replied for the two. "What did we do to who?"

"Don't play dumb!" Elena grew even more incensed. "Bella was fine until you two showed up!"

"Who's Bella?" asked Stefan this time.

"Bella! The girl who answered the door for you!"

"No one answered the door," Damon said, gesturing to everyone before him. "All of you were already out here."

Alaric stopped Elena before she could rage more. "I think they're being truthful," he said, peering closer at the Salvatore's. "Before you came out here, both of them fought us off to get inside, but in the next second something made them stop. They only reanimated once they heard your voice."

"What the hell are you talking about Ric?" Damon said, getting pissed at the situation.

"What did you come here for?" Alaric redirected the questions.

"We came for Elena so we could carry out Step One of our 'Take Down Klaus Plan,'" Damon responded.

"You didn't come to meet Bella?"

"Is that who lives here?"

Caroline and Tyler exchanged annoyed expressions. "We're heading inside to check on Bells," Tyler spoke up. "Tell us when you find out what the hell is going on." Without another word, they turned on their heels to check on their younger friend.

"What's their problem?" Stefan wondered out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elena deadpanned.

Damon glared at her. "Look _Elena_. I don't know what has your panties in a twist, but you need to get over it and come with us."

"I'm not leaving Bella," Elena said firmly.

"Who the hell is this Bella?!" Damon roared, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Maybe you should go with him," Alaric said softly to Elena. Ignoring her enraged look, he elaborated, "Their presence isn't doing well for Bella's health, and they're obviously not going to leave without you."

"_They_ are right here."

"You won't be gone all night, and as soon as she wakes up I'll give you a call," Alaric told her. "Trust me, with all of us here, she's in safe hands."

Elena gave him a weary look. "The second she wakes up."

"The second she wakes up."

"Fine." Elena stomped past the brothers to Damon's waiting car. "Hurry up and let's get this over with!"

* * *

**Happy Christmas Eve! =] Hope everyone is having an amazing break! **

**Sorry for the long update but this chapter sets the tone for the rest of the story, and as such I needed to check, double check, and triple check to make sure I included everything I needed to.**

**Reviews are simply gold and I appreciate all the ones I've received thus far. Any questions you ask in them I try to answer in the course of the next chapter I write, but some you'll just have to figure out later on.**

**Expect at least one more update before the New Year =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST DAY**

"This is absolute madness!" Caroline complained, pacing back and forth in front of Elena's bed. She stopped to look at her friends. "This _is_ mad right?"

Elena pulled a pillow over her face and groaned.

"Yes Caroline," Bonnie nodded, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "This definitely constitutes as a 'mad' situation."

"I'm not even back for a full 24 hours and already my world has turned to chaos!" Elena said before slamming the pillow down on her crossed legs.

Bonnie patted her back sympathetically as Caroline sat down at the edge of the covers. "I mean is just one nice relaxing day, reuniting with one of my best friends, so much to ask for!?"

"In this town it is," Caroline answered, earning two annoyed looks. "Well it's true!"

Elena tilted to the side so she could rest her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I should've stayed in Forks longer."

"Damon wouldn't have allowed that," Bonnie said.

"Who cares what Damon thinks!" Caroline raised her tone. "He doesn't get to dictate our lives!"

Elena debated her friend for a second, "It's how he looks out for us. In a way, he really does care."

Caroline and Bonnie gave her twin dubious looks. "Damon has, and will always, only look out for himself. He may treat you better than most, but that doesn't make up for all the trouble and heartache he's caused to everyone else." Caroline spoke.

Elena still shook her head in denial, but declined the opportunity to argue her point.

Seeing this, Caroling continued "Speaking of Damon, I still don't understand what happened earlier with him and Stefan, and Bella for that matter. All three of them claim to know each other, then the next second they have no idea the other exists? It doesn't make any sense."

Bonnie's gaze grew speculative while Elena's grew worried. "Damon and Stefan didn't even give her a second thought once we returned to the Boarding House. All they focused on was filling me in on their plan and having me dagger Mikael. What exactly happened when Bella woke up?"

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glances. Bonnie was the one to explain.

_~Flashback~  
(Earlier that afternoon)_

_Hours had gone by after Bella's collapse and the party had long since lost its festiveness. After everyone chipped in to help with the clean up, the mayor and sheriff regretfully said goodbye, having other duties to attend to. The remainders tried staying busy, but eventually they all settled down. Bonnie sat in a recliner and stared at the empty fireplace; Jeremy took his place beneath Bella's head, stroking her hair occasionally; Caroline paced back and forth until Tyler yelled at her to take a seat; Tyler and Matt had a faint tousle over who took the place by Bella's feet, and Tyler won leaving Matt to stand leaning against the recliner Bonnie stayed on._

_Everyone had the same questions running through their minds: What happened between the Bella, Damon, and Stefan? Did the vampire brothers do something to her? Why did Bella claim to know them if she'd never even seen them before? Why were Damon and Stefan so adamant about getting to her? What made them stop? Why did they forget? Would she forget? But no one in the group wanted to voice them aloud. _

_When Bella began showing signs of waking up, her fingers twitching and her head moving back and forth restlessly, the Mystic Falls gangs all turned their attention to her. _

_It took a few minutes longer, but eventually Bella slowly opened her eyes, and with a little help from Jeremy, sat up fully on the couch. Unconsciously, she brought up a hand to her forehead and watched unseeingly in front of her. She seemed to be in a land of her own._

_Jeremy's worried look to Bonnie brought her into action. She knelt down in front of the younger girl and took the hand that was on her head into her own. "Bella? Are you ok? Does your head hurt?"_

_Bella's head turned unhurriedly toward the calming voice. She blinked once, twice, and a light returned to her eyes. "…Bonnie?" She noticed the others watching her. "Is the party over? Did I fall asleep?"_

"_You don't remember?" Caroline asked, walking over to stand beside Bonnie._

"_Remember what?"_

_~Flashback End~_

"So unless all three of them are keeping something to themselves," Bonnie concluded, "they honestly have no idea what happened between them."

"Are we going to do anything about it?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "There's nothing we really can do. At the very least I guess we could keep them away from each other?"

"That wouldn't last for even one day," Caroline denied.

"It's worth a shot," Elena shrugged. The three grew quiet.

Caroline stood up, "Well I got to go." She picked up her phone and purse as she headed to the bedroom door. "I have to get to school early to help with some more with the dance on Saturday." She stopped and spun, "You guys are coming right?"

"We'll be there," Bonnie was quick to assure, muttering quietly under her breath, "you'd kill us if we didn't."

"I heard that!" Caroline retorted, but she had already left the room.

As soon as the front door closed, Elena turned to Bonnie, "Homecoming."

"Saturday's definitely going to be interesting," Bonnie agreed.

"So I'm guessing Damon and Stefan filled you in on their plan?" Elena questioned, playing with the covers in her lap.

"If you're referring to the plan where we team up with Mikael and ambush Klaus to kill him with a legendary white oak stake, then yes, I am well aware of their plan."

"Stefan said that as long as no one lets their human emotions get in the way, everything should be fine," Elena confided, "But they also said I'm suppose to dagger Rebekah so she won't accidently get in our way."

Bonnie gave her a look, "It sounds like you don't want to. I thought you didn't like Rebekah, I can't say I do."

"I don't," Elena said. "At least I don't think I do. It's just that before I left for Forks and she told me about her family's past… I don't know. I guess I just feel like we connected or something."

"Elena…"

"Everyone in her life has either turned their back or betrayed her at some point, and I don't want to be one of them." Elena quickly shook her head. "But never mind that. Whatever happens happens. The real question is what we're going to do about Jeremy and Bella."

"What about them?" Bonnie wondered, not seeing where Elena was taking this.

"Do you really want the two of them caught up in all the chaos that will go on tomorrow?"

"You have a point there," Bonnie found herself nodding. "But they know about the dance, Jeremy already asked me to be his date."

"We'll come up with something!" Elena said determinedly.

"Right," Bonnie said, unenthusiastically. "Forbidding the two most stubborn people we know _not_ to go to the most anticipated high school homecoming dance, should be a piece of cake."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"So why aren't we allowed to go to the homecoming party?" Bella asked Jeremy in their history class. It was her first day at a new school, and surprisingly (to her) few people paid her mind, though that might have been because of the dance taking place the next day.

"Don't ask me," Jeremy responded, tapping his pen on his desk in frustration. "No one tells me anything."

He recalled Elena and Bonnie driving the two of them to school that morning. They insisted that Jeremy should show Bella around town instead of going to the dance as previously planned. Apparently many things had changed around town since Bella last lived here, and she needed to be made aware of them.

Jeremy fought with Bonnie for a brief moment, and Bella gave Elena the puppy dog eyes, but eventually the two 16 years olds nodded their heads in defeat. It was all too obvious that it was just an excuse to not let them go.

Mr. Saltzman continued with his lecture, leaving the teens busy with their notes, but at the next opportune moment Bella whispered, "Why don't we just crash?"

Jeremy responded with an amazed look, "Innocent little Isabella Swan wants to crash a party? I thought you don't even like to dance?"

"Oh shut up!" Bella glared. "Seriously! The last time I ever went to a party was never, and everyone around here is making such a big deal about it. A little dancing can't hurt me that much, and it's not like we've never not listened to Elena before."

"That is true," Jeremy admitted while internally debating with himself. The worried looks on Bonnie's and Elena's faces left no doubt in his mind that something supernatural would go down tomorrow night. And that something would most likely be dangerous since neither he nor Bella was allowed to attend. And if it was going to be dangerous, there would be the possibility of someone getting hurt… or worse.

Jeremy turned in his seat, "What time should I pick you up?"

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"So how is your first day at Mystic Falls High going for you?" Matt asked when Bella joined his lunch table outside. He watched with avid interest as she plopped in the seat across from him and immediately took a bite of a crisp red apple. "I'm taking that as a 'pretty good'."

Bella swallowed, then grinned. "Everyone's so nice and friendly here!" she couldn't help but state.

"Are they not back in Forks?" Matt laughed.

Bella shot him a glare during another bite, then said, "Fork's people are very friendly I'll have you know. They are just suffocating as well."

"Who's suffocating?" Elena asked, joining the table on Matt's side.

"Forks," Bella said.

"Forks are suffocating?"

"Forks _is_ suffocating," Bella corrected. "The people there never left me alone."

"That is troubling," Elena agreed as she peered at Bella more closely. "What has you in this good mood? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that typically first days are troubling for people."

Bella gestured wildly around her, "It's sunny here!" She smiled. "It is always raining and cloudy and wet over yonder; here, it's just right."

"Well then… To great weather!" Matt cheered, raising his Gatorade to the sky. Elena laughed and Bella's eyes sparkled as she joined in.

"Here here!"

"And what's this?" a sharp voice cut into their tiny celebration. Bella looked up to see a beautiful blond haired girl with dazzling light blue eyes watching them, standing with her weight on one leg.

For a moment, the unnatural beauty of the girl reminded Bella of Rosalie, but with a shake of her head if flew away. This girl obviously wasn't a vampire; it was sunny outside.

Bella gave her a large smile "Hi, I'm Bella. Are you friends with these two weirdo's too?" she asked, gesturing to Elena and Matt. She recalled hearing about a pretty blond cheerleader who hung around her friends a lot.

At that simple, innocent comment, Elena and Matt turned their grimaces at Rebekah to open shock toward Bella, and Rebekah responded with just a curious look. "I'm sorry?"

Bella scooted over and patted the seat next to her, silently inviting Rebekah to sit. "Well I heard that you're Matt's date to the dance tomorrow. You must be good friends with him. He wouldn't ask just anyone you know."

"I was the one who asked him," Rebekah said, staying standing.

Undeterred, Bella shrugged. "And he said yes. He still wouldn't agree to go with just anyone." With another bite of the apple, Bella turned her head to Elena. "And I'm guessing Stefan's taking you?"

"No, Bonnie's my date," Elena said while shifting the food on her plate around with her fork.

Bella, noting her obvious comfortableness, turned back to Rebekah. "I'm sorry, but what's your name again?"

Rebekah gave her a long look, and replied, "Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"How long have you known the gang?" Bella wondered, moving from the finished apple to the healthy pile of mac and cheese.

With a nervous look to Matt, Elena interrupted. "Maybe we should let her go," she told Bella, "Rebekah's planning this dance with Caroline and they still have a lot they need to do."

The blond immediately took Bella's previously offered seat. "Caroline's handling things, I have time. " She turned her head, "Define 'the gang'."

"Oh you know: Elena, Matt, Care, Bonnie, Jere, and you can't forget Ty." Bella was the only one eating at this point.

Rebekah grew speculative, watching Elena and Matt withering in their seats, "How long have you known them?"

"Basically my whole life," Bella admitted.

"I haven't seen you around town?"

"I was living in Forks," Bella's face grew sad. "But some things happened and I needed a fresh start… well that and I missed my remaining family."

"And who are they?" Rebekah asked.

Bella, with her mouth full, pointed at Elena with her fork before moving it to Matt. Rebekah's eyes widened, and Elena and Matt froze.

Scared of what else Bella might reveal to the vampire, Elena inconspicuously nudged Matt, trying to get him to change the topic. Nodding, he cleared his throat and said, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow from the Boarding House?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply, yet Bella beat her, "Boarding House?"

"The Salvatore's home," Matt said.

"Why would you be picked up from there?"

"I've known the Salvatore brothers for a while," Rebekah said. "That's where I live."

"I can understand that," Bella said as she tilted her head, "but don't you want to get ready with friends? Are people getting ready with you there?"

Rebekah shook her head, her ponytail swaying side to side. "I didn't really think to do that. This will actually be my first dance."

Seeing where Bella would inevitably take this Elena tried to intervene, but was not fast enough. "You could get ready at my place if you want. You don't know me, but I don't know a lot of people here so in a way it doesn't really matter. I may not be the biggest fan of dances, but I am well aware that it is more fun getting ready with friends than alone." Bella laughed, "Just as long as you're not a blood sucking vampire, I think we'll be good!"

She continued laughing until she noticed the rest of the table wasn't joining her. Her expression lost its cheer, "Um, you are not really a vampire, right?"

"No, no! Definitely not!" Elena said.

"Vampires? Urban myth!" Matt commented at the same time.

"What if I am?" Rebekah asked, stubbornly ignoring the other two. "What would you do?"

Bella looked thoughtful as she said, "Do you kill people?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean to?"

"Yes."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Sometimes."

"Hmm," Bella tapped her chin with a finger, "Do you have good control over your thirst?"

Rebekah appeared to be affronted for a second before saying, "Of course."

"Do you feel like feeding on me?"

"You smell nice, but not at the moment, no."

The junior smiled and clapped her hands together. "Then we're good! You don't bite me, I don't die, and I think we'll be even!" She then jumped up as the warning bell rang through the school speakers. "That's my signal to go, Elena can give you my address." Bella left, shouting over her shoulder, "But you better not get to my house any earlier than 10:00! A girl needs her beauty sleep!"

"What just happened?" Matt asked dumbfounded when Bella left their view.

"I'm not entirely sure," Elena said, shaking her head in part denial. She turned to head to glare at Rebekah, "What are you planning?"

Rebekah's own shocked face disappeared at Elena's words. "Nothing at the moment." She stood up, "I'm going to need that address of hers if you would be so kind."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Bella commented to Jeremy as they walked into Mystic Grill. She took in the familiar set up; the tables, chairs, pool tables, and bar – none seemed to have moved an inch since she left.

The bartender stopped wiping down the counter at her voice, lifting his head he raised his voice, "Baby Bells!? Is that you!?"

Bella frowned at the nickname, but continued to race and give the owner a hug. "Roger!" She slapped his shoulder, "I hate that nickname!"

"You'll always be Baby Bells to me," Roger laughed. "But look at you now!" He took in her more mature appearance, "You're blossoming into a gorgeous young lady!"

Jeremy nodded his agreement. Gone were the young Bella days with her messy ponytails, big teeth, and questionable fashion sense. Here stood a lady with soft, long and wavy brown hair, wide chocolate eyes, a lithe and petite body, and a dazzling pearly white smile to match.

Bella turned red and quickly changed the subject, "You wouldn't be looking to hire right now would you?"

The guys smiled at her familiar antics, and Roger said, "I guess one more waitress wouldn't hurt. Chances are you'll do a much better job than this lazy slacker over here."

"Hey now!" Jeremy rebutted, "I'll have you know I'm an excellent worker!" But he was routinely ignored as Bella caught up with a little town gossip and planned her work schedule.

"So what's the dig on the Salvatore brothers?" Bella brought up after agreeing to work three days a week. She swirled her glass of club soda at the bar, "Anything juicy?"

Jeremy looked weary at the subject matter and tried, "Why do you want to know about them?"

Bella shrugged, "No reason."

"They arrived only about a year ago," Roger started in-between wiping down the counter and serving drinks, "Stefan's the brooding senior in high school and his older brother, Damon, is a member of the town council. No trouble with the law, as far as I know, but I'm not the first to admit that there's something about the two of them that just—the town's changed since their arrival."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, I don't really know how to describe it," Roger tried to explain. "More visitors have been arriving, there's been many odd accidents occurring, and an unhealthy amount of people have been found dead or listed as missing; it's just different."

A frown appeared on Bella's face, "And it's all happened since Stefan and Damon appeared?"

"That's right. And then Stefan wasn't seen all this past summer until about the beginning of the new school year; no one knows what he's been up to, but he seems more… carefree since his return."

"That _is_ interesting," Bella agreed, finishing the rest of her drink with a giant slurp. "But they're apparently good friends with this bunch," she shoved Jeremy, "so they must be some pretty nice people, right? I can't wait to meet them."

Roger halted his movements to glance at the time, "If you wait around for another 20 minutes or so Damon should come in, he usually does around this time of day."

Before Bella had the time to respond, Jeremy quickly stood from the stool and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry," he said, "but we have to go dress shopping for the dance tomorrow. Maybe another time."

Roger watched with unveiled humor as Bella complained on their way out the door, "But I _hate_ shopping!"

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"So I still don't understand this whole situation Elena's in," Bella said to Jeremy as she changed in a small thrift shop. Jeremy slouched in the seat across from her dressing room, an arm holding up his head. "I mean, it sounded like Stefan was seriously the love of her life, her true soul mate, her partner for eternity, and now they dodge each other like there's no tomorrow? Did they have a huge fight or misunderstanding or something? And Damon, Stefan's threatening older brother. How exactly does he fit into this picture?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with Damon, but as far as I know Elena still loves Stefan," Jeremy said, leaning a little straighter in his seat. "But Stefan had to take care of a few things this summer—that's why no one saw him until the beginning of school—and when he got back he had changed, just like Roger said."

"Changed?" Bella stuck her head out of the curtain for a second before going back into cover.

Jeremy nodded his head, expression going grim. "His priorities are different. He's not safe, I don't trust him."

Bella pushed back the curtain and walked out, leaning a hand on her waist. "Have you guys thought about his side of the story? I mean people don't usually change their whole personality unless they have good reason to. Do you know what those are? I think you're cutting into him a bit too thick? You say he's not safe, but what if he is? Jeremy?"

Jeremy shook his head, quickly getting to his feet. Taking in her navy blue dress, all he could say was, "You're gorgeous."

A blush painted Bella's cheeks as she automatically looked down to inspect the dress herself. It was a simple dress, one shoulder, navy, with lace over it. It fell to her mid-thigh and had a black ribbon tied loosely under the bust. "You think?"

Jeremy grinned, thinking how the darkness brought out the beauty of her pale skin and the red highlights in her brown hair. "Definitely."

Bella suddenly frowned. "Hey Jere? Are you happy?"

"I like to think so, yes," Jeremy replied, not knowing where she would take this.

"So you and Bonnie…"

"What about us?" Jeremy grew stiff.

"Are you happy?"

"Why are you as—"

"Because I worry about you! You've been through so much and you deserve to have the best life possible. And I love Bonnie, and I absolutely adore that you to got together with her. But are you happy? Truly happy?"

Jeremy's expression grew soft at Bella's tearful expression. "Come here you, he said as he gathered the smaller girl into his arms. "Silly Bella," he laughed, "and here I was worried you liked me or something."

"That'd be disgusting," Bella laughed, stepping back to wipe her face. "You're my brother."

Jeremy laughed, "And you're my sister."

Bella smiled.

"I happy Bella, true to God happy," Jeremy said. "And you just about made my year when you decided to move over here."

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled the curtain open and gently pushed Bella inside the room. "Now go get changed so we can go pay for this perfect dress of yours. I'm sick of shopping and ice cream sundaes are just calling our names."

***TVD *TVD *TVD**

"So what are you going to do about Rebekah?" Bonnie asked Elena. While Bella and Jeremy were off secretly shopping, the two girls chilled at Bonnie's, discussing what occurred during lunch. "Bella is too observant, she'd notice if Rebekah didn't show up at her house tomorrow."

"Which is why I can't stab Rebekah tonight as planned," Elena admitted. She paced the floor just as Caroline did the night before. "And I can't just leave the two of them alone in the same house together, it's bad enough that Bella's just going to invite her in that easily.

"That being said, would you be fine with getting ready at Bella's tomorrow with them? It's not what we planned, but hopefully we'll be able to catch Rebekah alone afterword," Elena elaborated.

"Of course," Bonnie nodded before wondering, "By the way, have you given Bella anything with vervain in it yet? At the very least it will keep her from being compelled."

"No…" Elena stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening.

"Hey," Bonnie placated the girl. "No worries." She walked over to her vanity and opened her jewelry box to reveal a small silver bracelet. Handing it over to Elena, she said, "I made this the very minute I learned Bella would be moving here. Just in case."

Elena hugged it to her chest, "You're a life saver!"

Smiling Bonnie just rolled her shoulders, "I know."

A lull passed between the two, and Elena leant against the bed frame with a small frown on her face. "It's always going to be like this isn't it?" she said.

Bonnie returned with an inquisitive look and let Elena continue, "All the talking we ever do nowadays has to do with the supernatural: worrying about vampires, fretting about hybrids, stressing over the Originals. Our lives have definitely not turned out the way I envisioned."

"It won't always be like this," said Bonnie. "There are both good and bad times experienced in ones life. This is definitely one of those bad times. But after bad comes good, and after tomorrow I'm pretty positive our lives are going to turn around."

She jokingly lightly punched Elena's shoulder. "So cheer up missy! And hey—whoever said we couldn't not talk about the supernatural!? Did you see everyone's faces when little Bella showed up at school all grown up…"

For the next couple of hours, the two lounged on Bonnie's bed, laughing at little things and smiling at great moments. Neither knew it then, but both were experiencing that calm before the storm, the last sense of peace before the chaos struck.

Yet even that didn't last long, the second after Elena left the house, a grimace appeared on Bonnie's face; she could sense a small bit of what would come. She took a deep breath steeling herself against those thoughts, before reaching for her car keys – she had something else she needed to do. Ten minutes later found her knocking at the Lockwood Manor.

"Bonnie?" the Mayor wondered after opening the white door to reveal the young girl. "Are you looking for Tyler?"

The teenager shook her head, "No, it's you I needed to see."

Mrs. Lockwood grew serious at the solemn expression and ushered Bonnie in. When they both settled on the couch, Bonnie voiced her thoughts, "It's about Bella. I have a hunch about what happened the other day and I need your help."

"Of course," Mrs. Lockwood quickly agreed. "What can I do for you?"

Bonnie's intense gaze bored into the Mayor's eyes, "Has an Isabella ever lived in this town before? More specifically, during the 1800s?"

* * *

**Happy Almost New Years Eve =]**

**Here's the fourth chapter, before the New Year as promised. I really would consider this chapter the calm before the storm. **

**I wish I could post Chapter Five: Homecoming, but that piece is still under works, sorry. There are many things I'm going to reveal then, some more subtly than other, so be on the look out for the next update! (I'm really excited for it!)**

**Till next time!**

**PS :) Happy Birthday to me!**

**PS Reviews are awesome! (:**


End file.
